Need to be sure
by Uranie
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. John est en colère, Elizabeth est frustrée, des choses sont avouées... Le résumé est une misère!Venez quand même!


**NEED TO BE SURE**

Voilà, ceci est ma première traduction. Il s'agit d'une fic de Mercsilla. L'original est en anglais et est disponible sur la version anglaise du site J'ai gardé le titre anglais afin que les lecteurs qui le désirent puissent la retrouver facilement s'ils veulent la lire en anglais. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes pas trop mauvais en anglais, je vous encourage à vous jeter à l'eau et à aller la lire en anglais, d'autant que l'auteur en a écrit d'autres dans le même genre.

En ce qui concerne la traduction, je vais au plus près du texte. Si j'ai un problème sur un mot ou une expression, j'essaye de trouver ce qui correspond en français et colle le mieux avec l'esprit de texte. Je dis ça pour prévenir toute critique de la part de revieweurs pointilleux.

Rating : M

Pairing : John/ Elizabeth

Spoiler : épisode « En pleine tempête », saison 1.

Résumé : John est en colère, Elizabeth est frustrée, et des choses sont avouées.

Elizabeth se promenait en descendant le corridor désert. Il y faisait toujours noir et humide, mais c'était toujours paisible. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un la tira de force jusque dans une pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et stoppa ses mots, mais pas ses pensées.

Non, pas encore. Pas encore Koyla.

Elizabeth se raidit en sentant un souffle chaud chatouiller la peau sensible sous son oreille.

Shut, ça va. Relaxez-vous.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'élargirent.

John ?

Elle commença à se débattre, mais il enserrait ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue, et elle fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elizabeth mordit la main de John.

Merde !

Il la lâcha.

Elizabeth se retourna brusquement et regarda John furieusement.

Au nom du Ciel, qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, major ?

Elle serra les poings le long de son corps. Elle était tellement en colère, frustrée, et elle en avait assez !

John fit un petit sourire suffisant à Elizabeth et croisa les bras.

Peur, docteur Weir ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en élevant la voix. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Que je pourrais reprendre mon travail comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé ?

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, de plus en plus en colère.

Bon sang, John ! Il a essayé de me tuer, il s'est servi de moi comme d'un bouclier et _vous_, oh ça c'est la meilleure partie, _vous_ m'avez tiré dessus !

La dernière phrase avait été criée.

Ce n'est pas sur vous que j'ai tiré ! Il voulait vous prendre en otage ou vous _tuer_. Et vous savez que je devais le faire !

John décroisa ses bras et fit un pas dans la direction d'Elizabeth. Il lui agrippa les bras.

Je savais que je ne vous toucherais pas.

C'en était trop. Elizabeth arracha ses bras de la prise du major.

Oui, sûrement. Après tout vous êtes l'homme de la situation, notre sauveur, dit-elle d'un air sarcastique. Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud arrogant.

Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage et se tourna vers la porte.

Vous auriez préféré être avec Koyla ? Je pari qu'il vous aurait montré ce qu'est un vrai homme. C'est définitivement ce dont vous avez besoin.

Elizabeth se figea.

Qu'est-ce que vous…

Lentement, elle se retourna et fit face à John.

Répétez-le un peu pour voir.

L'expression sur le visage de John était tellement dangereuse qu'Elizabeth fit un pas en arrière.

J'ai dit que vous aviez besoin de vous envoyer en l'air, _Dr Weir_.

Avant qu'Elizabeth ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle décocha un coup si puissant qu'elle heurta bruyamment la tête de John.

Oh mon Dieu.

Elizabeth mit la main devant sa bouche et fixa John.

Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, Elizabeth.

Bien que sa voix soit lente et douce, Elizabeth pouvait littéralement sentir des vagues de colère et de furie venir de John. Tout en elle hurlait « Danger ! Danger ! » et lui disait de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Alors, John reporta son regard sur elle, et ses yeux…

« Il a l'air prêt à tuer. » Elizabeth frissonna. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, elle fut écrasée contre le mur.

Vous préférez jouer brutalement, Lizzie ?

Elle luta mais John était le plus fort. Il plaqua ses mains au niveau de sa tête et se pencha à son oreille.

Tz tz, Elizabeth. Est-ce que vous ne savez pas ? Il ne faut jamais tenter le Diable.

Le souffle chaud près de son visage donna à Elizabeth une sensation de picotements, mais elle garda un air digne alors que John se reculait pour l'étudier.

Je ne vous crains pas, _Major _! dit-elle en relevant son menton d'un air de défiance.

Eh bien, peut-être que ceci va vous faire changer d'avis !

Et il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un gentil baiser ; non c'était brut, douloureux et plein de désir.

Elizabeth retira sa bouche.

Non, John, ne… Ahh…Oh mon Dieu !

John l'embrassa et se mit à descendre en suivant son cou.

Plus jamais je ne vous quitterai des yeux. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien. Tu es à moi.

Il émit un grognement et ouvrit violemment le chemisier d'Elizabeth.

A moi.

Elizabeth gémit quand les mains de John vinrent suivre le même chemin que sa bouche. Malgré sa rudesse précédente, il caressa sa peau doucement en essayant d'en mémoriser la moindre parcelle.

Jo-oh-n. La… la porte…n'est pas… verrouillée.

Elle essayait désespérément de former une idée claire, mais c'était vain. Tout son être était focalisé sur John et sur ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Il n'y a personne ici. C'est une section déserte, tu te rappelles ? murmura John tout contre son nombril.

A ces mots, Elizabeth rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre. Encore un peu plus lentement, et elle n'en aurait plus rien à faire de cette maudite porte ouverte.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, John releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

C'est le point de non-retour à présent Elizabeth. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es à moi.

Alors il enserra sa taille de ses mains.

Mon Dieu, John ! cria-t-elle. John, ohh, John.

Il enleva son propre t-shirt et elle gémit de la perte de ses mains sur elle. Mais pas longtemps. John retourna à son cou et se remit à l'embrasser.

Si douce, si chaude. Seigneur, Elizabeth, je pensais que tu étais morte.

Elle failli presque ne pas entendre ses mots chuchotés.

Oh, John. Ne … Ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu ne l'es pas. D'accord ?

Elizabeth enveloppa ses bras autour de la tête du major et la couvrit de doux baisers légers comme des plumes.

J'essaierai, Lizzie, j'essaierai, répondit-il.

Et alors, il n'y eu plus de mots, juste des murmures, seulement deux personnes ayant besoin de se sentir l'une avec l'autre.

Il pétrit ses seins tout en l'embrassant avidement. Elizabeth le rejoignit avec la même avidité. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur ses épaules, son dos, puis se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son torse. Toujours en l'embrassant, elle ouvrit sa braguette et laissa une de ses mains se faufiler à travers.

John haleta tout contre sa bouche quand elle l'agrippa. Tout son corps se tendit quand elle commença à bouger sa main. Il écarta soudain sa main et cessa leur baiser.

J'ai besoin d'être en toi, maintenant !

Elizabeth acquiesça et commença à enlever son pantalon, mais John était trop impatient. Il s'agenouilla et le lui arracha.

Trop long.

John se releva et soule va Elizabeth. Une fois de plus ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et John ne pu attendre plus longtemps.

Il pénétra d'un seul coup en elle. Elle soupira en prononçant son nom et s'arqua contre le mur. Il gémit faiblement et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth. Il inspira profondément.

Si étroite, si chaude.

Des doigts délicats s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux du major, et ensuite, Elizabeth commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord, et toujours en gémissant faiblement.

- John. Mon dieu, John.

Il couvrait de ses baisers la plus grande étendue de peau qu'il pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il resserra sa prise à sa taille, et accéléra. Le mouvement de va-et-vient était plus intense. De profonds et exquis coups leur redonnaient l'impression d'être vivants.

Le souffle irrégulier d'Elizabeth fit savoir à John qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Lui-même n'en était plus très loin.

Elizabeth, mon amour. C'est si bon… d'être si proches.

Il lui murmura de douces paroles à l'oreille.

Quand il la sentit se contracter, il se tourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Viens pour moi, Liz. Seulement pour moi. Je veux te voir venir.

Comme si ses mots avaient ouvert une porte, Elizabeth se sentit défaillir. Elle se pressa fermement contre son corps et cria. Ce qui le fit la suivre. Il hurla et perdit le contrôle : il mordit l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent instantanément, et elle vint une seconde fois. Avec autant d'intensité que la première fois.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, elle sentit John lécher la petite blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Le cœur de ce dernier était toujours en train de courir un marathon, mais son esprit était finalement calme, et, tout comme Elizabeth, il appréciait d'être enlaçé par l'autre. Dans très peu de temps, ils allaient être obligés de redevenir « eux-mêmes ». Inconsciemment, elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

Elizabeth ?

Humm …

Il soupira profondément.

Je suis désolé.

A quel sujet ?

Pour t'avoir crié après et avoir été si … brutal.

Elizabeth réalisa qu'il y avait de la peur dans sa voix. Elle tourna sa tête pour lui faire face.

Non, John. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû être plus prudente. Mais ne t'avise pas de te sentir désolé pour ce que nous venons juste de faire. C'était merveilleux. Plus que ça. C'était …

… de l'amour. Ne sois pas si surprise, Elizabeth. C'est vrai. Toute cette histoire m'a fait m'en rendre compte.

Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Oui je t'aime. Et par dessus tout je veux être avec toi. Me réveiller à tes côtés. T'enlacer. Et, plus que tout, te faire l'amour.

Oh John. Je suis si désolée. Je… je ne savais pas. Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas.

Hey, mon amour. Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. Nous sommes tous les deux obstinés. Nous avons besoin de situations dangereuses pour comprendre les choses.

A ces mots, Elizabeth gloussa.

Tout à fait juste.

Elle caressa son visage et joua du bout des doigts avec ses lèvres.

Je t'aime John. J'en suis certaine.

Il captura ses doigts avec ses lèvres et observa, fasciné, ses yeux se dilater et devenir sombres.

Tu es en train de jouer avec le feu John.

Alors, je pense que c'est le moment de se brûler.

Et il recommença à bouger en elle.

Fin.

Voilà ! Une petite review serait la bienvenue parce que je vous jure que la traduction, c'est pas un boulot de tout repos. En plus, si il y a des trucs qui clochent selon vous, signalez-les moi que je puisse les corriger. Enfin, si vous parlez un peu l'anglais et que vous avez le temps, envoyez une review à l'auteur. Ca lui fera plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de sa fic !


End file.
